One Shot- Foreplay
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: This isn't my normal, some of you may or may not like it, but I mainly wrote it for me...had to get this out of me...lol
1. Chapter 1

I heard them twice as I walked by the door, she was so loud. I had never heard anything like it before. I walked to my room and, of course, I was placed next to them.

"Man what the hell!" all I could hear was her moaning his damn name. I mean was he killing her? Jeesh

I had traveled this long just to meet my fave, and had to room next to these loud asses. Oh well…I wasn't meeting him until the next day. Had never been to Conneticut, so oh well. Time to see some sights…kiss some babies..you know all that jazz.

Walking past their room, I felt a tingle. I actually felt myself getting wet and couldn't help it. He was literally tearing her apart in there. I wasn't going to stop, but I kept hearing her.

She was telling him how good he felt inside of her. His grunting made me imagine his back muscles flexing as he grabbed her legs and hoisted them into the air.

"I wonder what he looks like." I whispered as I tipped closer to the door.

Then a thud as they hit the door. Jumping back I touched my breast. Not intentionally…at first. Then it became an on purpose thing.

So here I stood…in this hallway..which was luckily empty.

Then it happened.

It seemed as if he knew I was on the other side of the door…listening to them. Feeling him holding her…as he held her in place and continued to ravish her from the inside out. I didn't get it.

Yet I stood there. She groaned and he grunted…she moaned and he slammed her body against the door again. My fingers had a mind of their own as I leaned there…against that door…my fingers slipped inside of my panties…

I could hear his voice..it was so low and gruff…I closed my eyes..and then his mouth whispered through the door.. "Come join us.."

I jolted forward and ran back to my room. Then the pacing began…

"What is wrong with you LiLi…have you lost all of your brain function..and did he say come join us, or was I imagining all of that. What in the…"

I was so turned on by now, though, that I had to relieve myself..I did not have a choice. I was wet, my heart beating fast, I didn't know what was going on with me. I leaned back…..and imagined him…had never seen him…but imagined him….as my fingers circled my clit. I inserted one…two…and began to ride them slowly. My mind plaqued…I wonder what she looked like..was she white, black….small tits, small waist, big tits, nice ass…I wanted to taste her…I wanted tooo…

"What the hell…" but it was too late…I came in a gushing rush as I leaned there…I didn't realize I was as loud as I was until I heard a low tap on my door. I didn't answer of course…but I heard …..him….softly

"You sound like you really needed that…I'll bet you I can make you scream a lot louder. Come find out…."

"I don't know you…I'm sorry if you saw me leaning on your door..I am really sorry about that….I am so sorry..I.." "

It's ok babe…you were imagining me fucking you weren't you?"

"Yes….I'm sorry…I am so sorry about this..I'm embarrassed. It was just…how loud she was..it …please go away..please."

"I can fuck you like that you know. Nice, deep, hard….I can make you cream all over my dick you know."

"Go away please." "You don't want me to….crack the door and let me taste your fingers…I know you had them inside of you…let me taste how sweet you are."

I have no idea why..I really don't but…I opened my door. I wanted to see him, but I was so afraid. I stuck my fingers through the crack in my door and his mouth….his tongue…slipped on the tip of my index finger.. engulfing it into his mouth. I could feel the stubble form his beard as his lips slid down the base of my finger. I was dripping now…I felt so nasty…so wrong…but it..it felt so right.

"You taste like an unnamed fruit. Sweet and wet. Nectar…Are you going to let me fuck you…"

"You don't know me…how do I know your…safe…"

"I want your clit on my lips. "

"You don't know me…please go away..I..I'm sorry"

"You're a bad girl…and you know it…you try to hide it…but under that sweet exterior you're a bad girl…"

"I am not a bad girl….leave me alone!"

"If you really wanted me to walk away from this door…you would have closed it by now….but you haven't…because you want this…let me in so I can taste you…the real you….your such a bad slut aren't you?"

"Dean who are you talking to?" Then..I heard the door close…he was in his room again….I turned down my television and waited for them to continue..but nothing.

I figured that they had decided to take a break…but then..another tap…much lighter this time…

"Are you there?" her voice whispered softly

"Yes.."

"Dean told me how sweet you tasted, will you come join us."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do…and I want you to. Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Yes.."

"Would you like to taste me?, Open the door I will just stick my fingers through."

I was so…I wanted to see what she looked like…but I just leaned in…her nails were long and beautiful…she was a chocolate tone. I was so turned on..so wet….tasting her fingers were extasy I sucked on the tips of her finger…I licked her over and over…devouring all of the juices that covered them. I couldn't get enough….I could hear her moaning as my tongue ran across the tip of her thumb. I wanted her..I wanted him..but why.

" Open the door, crack it..and turn around…don't face me…I want to see you."

I had always been self conscious about myself…

"I can't I am too fat for you..and for him..so go and enjoy each other."

"I want to see you…let me see you." Cracking the door I turned my back to her. She tipped in, because I heard the squeaking of the door frame and her heels as they clicked on the floor. Her hand grazed the tip of my ass and I shuttered at her touch..and then I heard him…I heard him…

"She is beautiful. I love your size beautiful."

I remained quiet…as his hands searched my body. My pants slid down past my thighs, my shirt over my head. My breast in his mouth…and I stood there …blindfolded…not able to see either of them. She was moaning…he was fingering her..while licking my nipples slowly…and then I felt her…she was playing with my clit..I opened my legs wider as she danced over the tip of my body.

I came quickly and he took over for her…his beard tickled me. His tongue dancing over my clit slowly as his fingers spread me open. She began to guide me over to the bed. He continued to slowly suck on the lips that surrounded my treasure.

I moaned so loudly that I surprised myself. His fingers slipped inside of me and she…she straddled my lips…she was so …so sweet. I engulfed her into my mouth…sucking on her softly..taking every few sucks to enter her with my tongue.

Her body rigid and moving softly as my mouth played a tune with her.

"She knows exactly what she is doing." She whispered to her male companion as she began to jerk slightly on my face. Grabbing her hips I held her in place. As he ravished me. The closer he brought me to coming..the more I licked her….I reached up for her hair and found it…yanking her back as she continued to ride my face. Grinding her hips upon my face. He..oh yes he…he was excellent and I came on his lips the sounds of him slurping made me want him more.

"Fuck me." I mumbled as I tore myself from her just long enough to take a breath. I heard him rip the condom wrapper and as he entered me. I locked my legs around him.

He yanked my body down to the edge of the bed…I continued to tongue fuck her and she bounced that beautiful chocolate skin on my face…my wetness overflowed…She was delicious…he was so rough and yet so gentle. Ripping my bra apart his hands grasped my tits as he thrust inside of me…deeper and deeper…I could feel him surrounded by him.

"Damn you are gushing all over my legs." I laid there…holding onto her…letting her continue to cum. She began screaming loudly as her body began to jerk .

"Let me hit this shit from behind." She leaned on top of me…her love in my face..her mouth facing him…taking him into her mouth…I could hear her sucking him…I could not keep this blindfold on any longer ….I ripped it off and before me..was the most beautiful chocolate woman I had ever seen…she was just…I devoured her and she moaned loudly….His muscles flexed as he thrust deeply inside of me…I looked up and it was him..I knew it was…I fought it..but looking at him…looking at me as he fucked me deeply.

"Yeah, I feel your gushing…so wet…so fucking wet!" he grunted. She turned to face me as he positioned himself to take her form behind…as he entered her…Her hair hung down over our faces…her eyes closed and I began to toucher her tits..her nipples were so hard…and I kissed her…softly…his body slapping against hers..she began to moan loudly..and the vision of her being slammed against the door coursed though my brain…and I kissed her harder.

"Your beautiful" I whispered as she came all over him…I felt her…I felt her juices flow down on my legs as she started to cum…grabbing her hair I screamed

"Fuck her harder..deeper" which he did. Slapping her ass he thrust into her fully…continuing to take her…yanking her hair she bit her bottom lip and looked down at me as I held her in place for him…my arms wrapped around her waist ..she was stuck there..taking both of us…my lips on her lips…sucking on her bottom lip as I kissed her…his dick making her cum over and over again….

Inside of me he went…slamming into my body so hard it jolted me….it took seconds mere seconds for my body to cum. I had no more words….just screams…she took my tits into her mouth and as I came she bit the tip of my nipple..just enough for me to grab her and stare at her as…. This continued all day and night…in every part of my room…thinking about it now has me wet…I wish I could see him...them...again


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to go any further but...this is stuck with me...I have to see it through- Like I said for those that do not like it my apologies..it is a tad bit dirty... ~Nikki~**

It was so hard to go back to my normal life after that day/night. Yet I did, same boring existence, working and tilling..tilling and working. I worked daily in my job as a receptionist, nothing big just doing a lot of paperwork and answering a lot of calls.

It was odd to hear new voices because I lived in a small town, so our clients were the same all the time. It was almost time to close up, my boss had gone on his weekly fishing trip with his fishing buddy Ms. Joberson. Three more minuets and I would be out of here.

There was a small amount of light beating through the shades as I closed them. I wasn't expecting anyone, because our normal clients were paid in full for the month, and yet a knock came at the door.

"Hell, I only have one minuet left." This..oh this irritated me to no end, I was ready to head home and relax. I was not in the mood for this at all.

"We are closed can you come back tomorrow? We open at 8 a.m"

The figure stood there, I could see the outline of his shadow as the sun hit that side of the building just right. "We are closed, can you come back tomorrow..please.."

"Nah, I have to pay on my account..it will only take a second."

My frustration level reached fever pitch but I knew how my boss was about money, and this would just be one more amount to add to the deposit for the night. So I unlocked the door and turned to go to my desk. Luckily the receipt book was still top of it and I could write the receipt and just be done with it.

"What's the name on the account? I can write a receipt and then just enter it into the computer tomorrow when I come in."

As I bent forward, I felt…weird…but I didn't act on it. I swore I heard the click of the lock at the office door, but I honestly didn't pay attention to it, I was trying so hard to get out of here.

As I bent forward, the familiarity of the cock that I had felt months ago, pressed against me. Instantly I began to flood myself knowing it was him. His hands ran up my skirt instantly and he pushed me forward. I didn't resist, because I needed this…I hadn't been with anyone since him. His cock pressed into the crease of my panties. I squirmed, not wanting to scream or moan. I just want to feel him there…inside of me…I was so eager and he knew it.

"Can I pay my debt with this?" he said as he slapped his hard cock on my ass. My wetness overtaking me.

"Cash only sir." I said under his grip

Spinning me to face him, the stubble that he wore at times was gone, just his amber mane and those dimples as he took me into his eyesight. His fingers began to dance on my nipples as they hardened under my blouse. He was excited..his blue eyes told the entire tale of what I was about to get into.

"So how can I repay you, because I don't have any cash ma'am..what do I need to do to fulfill my debt?" he said with a fake pout as he raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"You can get down on all fours and eat me if you would like sir, at this point that is the only way you can fulfill your obligation."

"Oh really? Will that pay the debt in full or shall I fuck you too?" He said as he threw me against the desk, one leg on his shoulder, the other hanging loosely on the side of the desk.

"I think you fucking me would be a plus sir, that would handle the taxes and fees."

"Well if that is the case…then open up and say ahh."

His lips were so soft, and yet he devoured me on my desk. My hands shaking as I ran them through his amber locks…his tongue had a mind of its own and he flickered it across my clit. I was not able to control myself as I jolted forward with a moan. He grabbed my legs pulling my butt to the end of the desk so he could control my movements.

I tried to moved but his arms were locked around my thighs, holding me there. All I could do was enjoy him. His tongue, his fingers as they dove into me, his moans as he continued to taste my love as it poured for him…

"Oh my…Dean what the fu…." I said in between screams as my body came closer to coming, the edge of the desk was my gripping board and I began to move with him as his mouth played a song with me…I could not hold on any longer..as I screamed his name and released all I had inside of me on him.

His hands guided my legs down off of the desk and I he positioned me on my knees in my office chair. Leaning forward I laid my head on the head rest before me and he positioned himself behind me…his thrust quick…as he took every inch of himself and entered me with one movement. My nails dug into my chair and I hissed his name loudly. I wanted him to take me in every possible way…imagining him behind me…his body flexing as he threw his back forward….

I was so turned on as he grunted, hearing the low desire in his throat made me throw myself back onto him.

"There she goes…there it is…give it back to me…"

"Oh I will, can you handle it all?" I said looking back at him as he continued to meet me.

"Damn right I can…Damn right." He said as the blue in his eyes became smaller versions of the sea that I was going to swim in..the desire written all over his face

"You feel so good inside me…I want you deeper.."

"How deep do you want me baby?" he said with a growl

"Just feel me with all you got….go deeper Dean..deeper"

"Your such a nasty little slut…my office slut. Letting me fuck you right here. You love it don't you." His words low as he watched me. His hand locked onto my hair and yanked me back waiting for a response to his question.

"I'm your office slut…yesss I am…fuck me, I have been so bad…make me pay..punish me.."

"Ahhhh," he said with a smile "does the slut want big bad Dean Ambrose to punish her..hummmm, does she want him to slam into her?"

"Yes Mr. Ambrose, yesss I have been so bad…so very, very bad."

"I see, I see you have.."

His thrust continued as I squirmed under his thrust, his palms had left their marks from him spanking me, which heightened me and my desire for him…I couldn't get enough of him or his words…I finally in the throws of passion saw her…standing there…

Watching us…she was so turned on at the site of us, that she stood there by the door and played with herself. I joined her as he continued to pound me…my index finger bringing me close and he adding to the intensity of it all.

"Nasty little slut…gonna give you something to scream for, come all over me…come all over my cock!" his thrust quickened and I knew he was about to come, I squeezed my lips around him and he stepped back and exited me. It caught me by surprise, and turned me on at the same time.

I could hear her heels clacking against the floor again. She just wanted to watch today…she stood there as he gathered himself and slapped his cock against my ass…she took him in her hands and began to suck him..devouring him within her throat…his lips searched for me as she continued to taste me on the condom he wore. He was so hard, and she was so turned on. As her moans echoed in the room. Then she took her hands and guided him back inside of me. I bucked slightly at how thick he was and how deep he continued to go. She stood there, by my chair as my eyes remained closed..I could feel her there, and smell her perfume…

As I came and he came with me, I almost fell out of the chair. He put me back on the desk and began to taste me again.

"You didn't think you were out of our grasp did you? Anytime I want to see you..I will..whether it be at your job, your house…wherever it is…if I have a taste for this.." he said as I came again "I am coming to get it..got that"

"Yesssss, Yessss I got it..I got it!" I said as I gushed againg…

I closed my eyes just long enough to relax my mind and drifted, it was only for a few seconds. At least it seemed that way….when I came to…they were gone.


End file.
